A speaker is equipped with a voice coil and a vibration plate interposed between magnets, and the speaker generates sound when the vibration plate is vibrated by a movement of the voice coil.
A flat type speaker includes a flat type voice coil and magnets disposed on both sides of the flat type voice coil and spaced apart from each other at a specific interval. In this flat type speaker, induced electromotive force is generated according to Fleming's left-hand law and Lorentz's force, a frequency according to a voice is formed, and the frequency vibrates the vibration plate, thereby being reproduced into sound.
The voice coil is wound in an oval form or patterned and printed on one or both sides of a plate type coil base, thus forming a voice coil plate.
A vibration plate is attached to the top of the voice coil plate in a length direction. The vibration plate is vibrated in response to a movement of the voice coil plate, thereby generating sound.
Furthermore, the voice coil formed in the voice coil plate is bonded to both terminals of a base frame that forms the outside of + and − lead wires, thereby forming a circuit.
In a conventional voice coil plate, however, a contact area with the vibration plate is small because the voice coil plate is adhered to the vibration plate in an upright state. As a result, the transfer of vibration energy is limited.
Furthermore, since the lead wires formed in the voice coil plate are bonded to the base frame, a problem in which the bonding is broken because the voice coil plate is moved up and down, but the base frame is fixed is frequently generated.
Furthermore, in general, the lead wires of the voice coil plate are connected to the terminals of the base frame using a soldering method, but this method is problematic in that the quality of the speaker is deteriorated.